


Life Happens

by MyMochi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMochi/pseuds/MyMochi
Summary: If Draco Malfoy was told in first year that at 38 years old he would be married to Harry Potter and have eight kids with him he would've thought that person was crazy.





	Life Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I actually finish writing and english is not my first language so please bear with me. Also I know it's very short but I'm thinking about making it bigger or adding a sequel with more Drarry interactions and showing the kids personalities as well, if you'd like that or think of some way I could make this better please let me know. I hope you like it!
> 
> James 16  
Narcissa 13  
Severus and Albus 11  
lilith and Persephone 9  
Scorpious and cygnus 5

If first year draco was told that at 38 years old he would be found in this prediction he would've outright laughed in the persons face, even more being happy living a muggle based lifestyle married to harry potter and having 8 kids, what kind of craziness is that?! But well, here he is.

"Lilith Hydra Potter-Malfoy, if you don't stop moving right this instant I will give up on brushing your hair and you won't go spend christmas with your cousins or receive presents!" Said a very irritated Draco while trying to brush the unruly curly blond locks of his 9-year-old daughter into two braids.

"Father! Father! Cygie stole my doll again!" Came trough the door a crying 5-year-old Scorpius followed close behind by his twin Cygnus.

The thing is, when He and Harry first got together, 18 years ago, they didn't plan on having kids at all, their relationship was going all the right directions, they dated for about 2 years before moving in together all very well planned just like Draco liked it to be, but then James happened.  
He was result of a heated night after a couple drinks and miscalculated spells. They weren't prepared but they embraced it and found in fatherhood something they never knew they needed, they got married two weeks after James birth. James being a quiet and big baby with straight blond hair and green eyes.

They lived as parents of 1 for a whole 3 years and a half before deciding to have another, this one actually planned, Narcissa. Narcissa is, much to dracos' chock and dismay, a redhead, the only one of the children. A Slytherin through and through, with her green eyes and cold demeanor, but very affectionate to her family much like Draco himself.

Then came, as Harry liked to call it "the festival of twins" 3 unplanned pregnancies, that despite all contraceptive spells, came trough, each one of them with a set of identical twins. 

The first set were Severus and Albus, with a very difficult pregnancy and a fainting harry when he heard there were two babies, they came trought healthy at nine months with two full heads of dark blond hair and sparkly green eyes full of mischief to this day.

The second set were lilith and Persephone, they had little complications and had to be incubated for about a month after being born premature, but they thrived and grew up two blond little heads of curly hair and blue eyes, angel-like smiles and bravery.

The third set, Cygnus and Scorpius, were the smoothest pregnancy, little to no pain for draco and born just on the right due date, very big and chubby babies, being the only brunettes of the children, with blue eyes and always compensating the little trouble they gave draco during the pregnancy by being impossable troublemakers from the moment they started walking at 11 months.

"Give your brother's doll back Cygnus, Merlin knows we are late and I'm not in the mood to discipline you right now. Where's your dad?" Cygnus reluctantly gave the doll back afraid of the wrath of his father. "He's downstairs making breakfast for Sev, Albbie and Seph, Father. Jammie and Cissa are already at grandma Molly's house, Hugo and aunt Mione came here to pick them up earlier."  
"Go downstairs and eat your breakfast with your siblings, I'll just finish your sister's hair and we'll be there. Make sure to tell your dad to double check if we have everything. " Draco said already finishing the second braid and tying it with two lace details at the bottom. 

So this was dracos life now, waking up at 5 a.m to make sure everyone is ready even when they only really need to leave at 11 a.m, giving baths and brushing everyones hair in the middle of caos, but when coming down the stairs and seeing his husband feeding and talking to the kids and noticing the way his eyes lit up when they meet Draco's own while going to give him a kiss good morning with the background noise of his children's disgusted noises, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
